lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Children of Mother
The 1st child had the body of a snake. The 2nd child, a large body. The 3rd child soared through the sky. The 4th child had the body of a fish. The 5th child had wisdom. The 6th child was born of the earth. The 7th child cast the Mother away. The 8th child did not know the Mother. Let us place the spirit of the 9th child into the body of child 0. --Mausoleum of the Giants (E-5) Tablet The Mother failed time and time again. The 1st children could not see for what the Mother truly longed, wanting only her powers. The 2nd children were destroyed in the civil war of the Giants. The 3rd children were only interested in their own powers. The 4th children were a race of men in the form of fish. The 5th children sought the secret to life and death, once again begetting a power hungry race. The 6th children were dolls of clay made by the 5th children. Alas, too many were made, igniting a war that extended all the way to the Surface. After some time, we, the 7th children were born of the earth. We came to know these ruins through and through, ultimately realizing that we would not be able to grant the Mother's wish. Thus we gave no memory of the Mother to ye, the 8th children. --Giltoriyo Contained here is a collection of quotes from Mulbruk and Tablet, talking about the children of Mother, as well as any known members of each children that appear in-game. The 1st Children The first children were snakes from their belly down. Perhaps they were the closest to the Mother's true form. They worshiped the Mother as god, but they didn't understand her wishes. They wanted the Mother's powers and imitated her, but they failed miserably. It seems they were then destroyed by the second children. --Mulbruk Known members: Tiamat, Nüwa The 2nd Children The second children were Giants. Being so big, they were good at making things. Most of the lands within these ruins were built by the Giants. They had the knowledge to return the Mother to the skies, and even made a flying tower for her, but the tower was not strong enough to lift the Mother's large body. Eventually the leaders began to fight amongst themselves, and were then chased away by the third children. The Giants fled to the land they created in order to cool down the tower, and perished there. Mulbruk heard some Giants escaped to the Surface. Have you heard of any rumors? --Mulbruk Known members: Sakit The 3rd Children The third children were winged, and flying came naturally to them. They were smart, and spread to the Surface using the wisdom of civilizations past. But overpopulation became a problem, and they eventually split into demons and angels, starting a war. They completely forgot about returning the Mother to the heavens. Instead they created a country somewhere on the Surface, but most of it was flooded by the Mother in her wrath, sinking beneath the sea. They then caused an eruption in the ruins, and were destroyed all at once. --Mulbruk Known members: Baphomet The 4th Children The fourth children had the bodies of fish so that they could survive on the land under the sea. As they were fish, they did not have the ability to fly. They had inherited the civilizations of children past, but once they passed their knowledge on to the fifth children, they lost their purpose. --Mulbruk In the second age of the sun, the fourth child was destroyed by the god of the wind. --Twin Labyrinths (J-4) Tablet The 5th Children The fifth children did not have wings. They weren't fish or snakes or Giants. Just regular people. They had knowledge of the skies, and could make huge pyramids by themselves. But they were too ambitious, trying to become gods, seeking immortality, or creating humans out of clay, and the Mother's wrath was felt yet again. The Mother disrupted the language of the fifth children. But as a result, multiple civilizations were born from one generation of children. --Mulbruk In the third age of the sun, the fifth child was destroyed by the god of fire. --Twin Labyrinths (J-4) Tablet The 6th Children The sixth children were born of the tree of life that the fifth children left behind. They were born of clay. They multiplied steadily. Giants were born, and they even made vehicles that could fly. They connected these ruins, tried to bring the Giants back to life and went to war out on the Surface. It's really not clear what exactly this generation was trying to accomplish. Maybe because they were born of clay? --Mulbruk In the fourth age of the sun, the sixth child was destroyed by a rain of blood and fire. --Twin Labyrinths (J-4) Tablet Known members: Fairies, Fairy Queen The 7th Children The seventh children includes myself, the Philosophers, and the villagers living outside the ruins. We were also born of the tree of life. But the tree of life was empowered by the Mother, and possessed advanced knowledge. With that knowledge, we arrived at the conclusion to wish for the Mother's death... But we did not have the strength. We searched the history of these ruins, and lived a simple life among nature so that the Mother would not destroy us. --Mulbruk The seventh child disappeared from their era of their own accord, thus arrived the fifth age of the sun. --Twin Labyrinths (J-4) Tablet The 8th Children And thus our decision to create the eighth children, who would posses both knowledge and power but would not know the Mother. That is your generation. The Philosophers turned their bodies to stone, and waited for someone with strength to appear from amongst you. Someone with the strength to overcome all of the obstacles these ruins present. That is all Mulbruk knows of the history of these ruins. Could you possibly be that strong one, who can put an end to all this? --Mulbruk